


Public Service Announcement: Straight Shooter

by Plonq



Series: Public Disservice Announcements [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Drugs, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, PSA Parody, Possible Character Death, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plonq/pseuds/Plonq
Summary: Third in my series of "I'm not making a series of this." Some kids learn a valuable lesson from Jazz.





	Public Service Announcement: Straight Shooter

FADE IN:

EXT. BACK ALLEY. LOTS OF GENERIC GRAFFITI ON BRICK.

Two urban teens are sitting cross-legged, facing each other on either side of an old tin can with a small fire burning in it. Surgical tubing and a syringe are lying on the ground next to it, and TEEN 1 is cooking something in a spoon over the fire while TEEN 2 is rocking in place and obsessively rubbing his own forearm.

TEEN 2

Is it ready yet? I'm dyin' here man.

TEEN 1

It's still got chunks in it - it takes time to cook properly.

Both teens turn toward camera in surprise at a loud sound of metal scraping on asphalt near the front of the alley.

BOTH TEENS

Jazz's upper torso!

Camera pulls back to reveal Jazz slowly dragging himself into the alley with his hands. His lower torso is gone, and he is sparking and leaking energon from his exposed torso.

JAZZ

Yo, it looks like you kids are planning to shoot up some heroin.

TEEN 1

Ya, what about it?

TEEN 2

TEEN 2 has pulled his knees up to his chin and has his arms wrapped tightly around them while he gently rocks back and forth.

It gives us temporary respite from our empty, impoverished lives.

JAZZ

Well you need to do it right. You can't just leave your needle lyin' on the ground like that. You're gonna to give yourselves AIDS or hepatitis or some sh[REDACTED] like that.

You should sterilize it between each use too.

TEEN 2

TEEN 2 uncoils an arm and shakily pulls a bottle out of the backpack on the ground next to him.

I've got some Everclear. Will that work?

JAZZ

Jazz gives the teens a thumbs-up.

Now you're thinkin' like a straight shooter.

BOTH TEENS

Now we know.

JAZZ

And knowin' is half the battle. I'm just gonna rest a bit now.

Jazz's visor flickers and goes dark, then his paint fades to dull grey.

FADE OUT.

TRANSFORMERS LOGO SPLASH ON BLACK SCREEN.

OPENING VOCAL BAR FROM TRANSFORMERS THEME.

FADE OUT.


End file.
